Frequently Asked Questions
Below is a list of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) about the wiki and the game. __TOC__ General FAQ Q: What is Brave Frontier? A: Brave Frontier is a classic-style role-playing game. Q: Where can I download this game? A: It is available to download for free on App Store, Google Play, Amazon and Windows Store. Q: Is Brave Frontier a P2W (Pay to Win) game? A: Mostly no. This game is possible for you to remain F2P (Free to Play). All of the pay-exclusive items in the game are meant for convenience (energy restore, arena orb regeneration, etc.). Q: I've encountered a bug! How do I report it? A: Please file a report via Gumi support. See How To File a Report for details. Q: I have seen non-Japanese players playing the Japanese version of this game, how is that possible? A: Depending on different Operating Systems, we cannot have a solid answer for you. Please refer to a guide online using Google search. Gameplay FAQ Q: I've completed all game content. What's left? A: Keep yourself busy with recycled content such as Daily Dungeons and other Special Events available. Q: What are Gems, Zel and Karma? A: See In-Game Credits for details. Q: How do I start a Quest? A: Simply tap an area (in Quests) or quest banner (in Vortex), then choose a stage, pick a reinforcement leader, then Begin Quest! Q: What are buffs, and how do they work? A: See Buffs, Debuffs and Status Ailments. Q: What is Brave Burst, Leader Skill, Enhancements, etc.? A: '''See Unit Skills for details. '''Q: Is this X good? A: Opinions on the unit generally come from the comment section of the unit you're looking for. We also encourage using the Monthly Help Thread for more detailed answers. Q: I can't access Frontier Hunter! The Enter button is grayed out for me. A: Note that Frontier Hunter is an event-based quest that goes on only for a certain period of time. Q: What is Raid Battle? A: Raid Battle is a multiplayer based game that up to 4 players join at the same time to target a certain boss(es). Upon defeating the boss(es), all players involved will be rewarded with Zel, Karma and Honor Points, in addition, materials dropped from the boss. Q: I've reached Raid Class 7 but there are only a few missions available!" A: RC 7 (Raid Class 7) missions cycle based on the day of the week. Please read this page for more information. Q: What is a Guild? A: Guild is an Exclusive feature for Global players, where people get together to enjoy guild benefits like Raid drop rate up, improved exp gain and etc. Ultimately, a guild in BF will benefit individuals first and foremost, yet at the same time benefit the other guildmates, and that benefit is based on the total contribution of all available guild members. Q: What is the use of Contribution in a guild? A: Players contribute to guild in order to improve their Zel, Karma and Exp gain by donating your zel and karma at the Guild Research Centre and get Guild Tokens in order to exchange it for exclusive Units, Items and Sphere in Guild Exchange Hall. Q: I keep failing a certain Quest, what should I do? A: Do refer to guides on the wiki as certain HP thresholds will trigger certain skill(s) from the boss. For more detailed squad building on specific content, we encourage you to use the Monthly General Help Thread placed out for you. Q: I need more friends... A: Please refer to Monthly Friend Recruit threads placed out for you. Q: I have reached rank Thanatos what will happen next? A: Your rank and points will stay at Thanatos but your rewards will start over from the beginning again. (Note that this process is repeatable) Technical FAQ Q: I can't access the game! A: Please check your internet connection and try again. Please also refer to the sidebar for Server Status. Q: When I log-on to the game all my text went to MST_Stuff and some went to Japanese text! A: Go to Menu and head to Settings then scroll all the way down until you see two buttons which are Update and Refresh. Press the Update button and the game will automatically close. Reopen the game again to let it download the necessary files and your game will be back at its normal state. Q: When I tried to summon the game crashes! A: Go to Menu and head to Settings then scroll all the way down until you see two buttons which are Update and Refresh. Press the Update button and the game will automatically close. Reopen the game again to let it download the necessary files and you can summon again. Q: There is a problem with the UI (User Interface)! A: Most notable problems are transparency issues that usually don't affect the interface and fix upon leaving and entering "Home". If a button is missing or something is there that isn't supposed to be there, fully close the application and reopen it. This should correct the mistakes. If problems still persist, please uninstall and reinstall the game. As always, you can contact Gumi Support by filling out a ticket. See How To File a Report for details. Wiki FAQ Q: So is it called Brave Frontier Wiki or Brave Frontier Wikia? A: It's called Brave Frontier Wiki. Wikia was the name of the company until its domain changed to Fandom. Fandom gives others the opportunity to create wikis. Q: I see a blank page or pages with gibberish. A: Check the page's history. Please check the previous revisions. If it seems vandalized, please use the Undo function and report to any of the . Q: I see a page missing... What should I do? A: See Editorial Guide. Q: I have feedback and questions for the wiki. Who can I contact? A: You can look for active moderators and admins on the wiki. See Staff for list of moderators. Q: My question is not listed, what can I do? A: Use the Monthly Help Thread placed out for you. Q: I cannot edit or comment. Why is this happening? A: It is likely that your account got banned. Please check your page for the reason why you got banned. Bans are typically final and are very rarely revoked. Q: The mobile version of this wiki is so broken... Is there a way to change that? A: For now, we don't have the ability to make the mobile version as good as the desktop version. Please use the desktop version instead. Scroll all the way down on any page and you'll see "Full Site". Click that and it should redirect you to the Desktop Version. Note that you have to do this every time if you're on mobile. Q: There's a unit image missing (Illustration/Sprite/Thumbnail). What do I do? A: If there is an image missing on the unit page, there are a few things you can do. If you happen to have the Official Image, that's great! Just upload the image with the original file name from in-game (Please don't upload them with names from Imgur and related websites). If you are unsure what the name is or if you don't have access to it, various people on the Wiki can easily get it for you or help you with the name. Just leave a message on their Message Wall and they will get back with you as soon as they can. Remember when uploading an image to follow the Editorial Guide Any other questions? Please do not hesitate to ask any of the ' ' for any questions that you may have.